Modern home entertainment systems may include numerous different types of standalone devices, such as, for example, televisions, receivers, set-top boxes, streaming devices or streaming sticks, speakers, soundbars, and the like. Manually configuring and optimizing individual components of a home entertainment system for compatible operations with the other components can be time consuming as well as increasingly complex with continual technological advances and increased capabilities supported by newer devices. As a result, technologically unsophisticated users can become frustrated or discouraged from setting up a home entertainment system. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the time and manual burdens associated with analyzing and configuring home entertainment systems. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.